


The General and the Knight

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Hux Backstory, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No obvious timeline, Some issues, Suggestions welcome, The First Order, Want to change title, i guess??, lets be honest, mentioned in passing??, probably, sort off, they both got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren have always been one in the eyes of the others within the First Order- neither one without the other.There are things those within the First Order do not understand, things that they do not know about General Hux and Kylo Ren. They are of course an area of interest, the First Order often discussed the pair in hushed voices gathered in tight groups. There are many strange things about the pair they do not understand, do not wish to understand.





	

\---

There are things those within the First Order do not understand, things that they do not know about General Hux and Kylo Ren. They are of course an area of interest, the First Order often discussed the pair in hushed voices gathered in tight groups. There are many strange things about the pair they do not understand, do not wish to understand. Eventually new members of the First Order learnt from the older workers that anything they do not know about the pair is simply to be shrugged off as 'the General and Kylo Ren' or 'the General and the Knight'.

They are to those that do not know them the people they have always been – for as long as space has been cold and gravity has existed, as fish live in water and for as long as stars have burnt – which is ridiculous of course but who what were the troopers to say about the pair, they have always been the General and Knight or the Knight and General – it really doesn't matter which - for as long as they care to recall. They know that there is something,a connection between the two – some troopers even speculate at a whisper about the Force and their connection – that makes the two seem particularly creepy and frightening, the air around them thick with power and a hidden edge few have ever walked away from alive.

What the troopers and the Order do not know is who these people, this pair – they do not know of is their time of before. Their time before their meeting, before their lives within the First Order, it's almost as if they have been the General and the Knight, most cannot find a single point within the past years there hasn't been the General and Knight there is not a point within the years of vast empty nothing that the endless space they travel through that their time before they simply were.

Neither the General nor the Knight talk of the time before, some can even be forgiven for assuming that they always had been. They were their own mystery within the Order. To find a trooper brave enough to ask would certainly be inviting death through the Knights use of the Force or burning lightsabre.

Within the privacy of their own quarters they do not discuss the time of before if it could be at all avoided.

Truthfully Kylo Ren cannot truly remember some of his past, some of this training. He lives with time lapses and forgotten memories – some parts of which he would rather not remember, the parts that made him hurt so badly that they gilt and the hurt will not allow him rest and tearing his voice from his lungs. Hux, however, remembers every moment from before – his diligently organised mind allowing him to store memories and tuck them away in the back of his mind - making a point to avoided discussing such things.

It can often rest heavily in the air between them, knowing that someone knows so much about them. Similarly the other Order workers know that the General knows as much about the Knight as the Knight does about the General. It can be incredibly unnerving the way they can communicate with each other, efficient and brutal, no time to second guess their actions as they roll through enemy after enemy.

Their lives from start to finish – from their times before and the time to come – are a collection of whispered secrets the General and the Knight will take to their graves.

So when one or the other says something about something else they make sure to listen.

Today Hux closes his eyes as Ren speaks - they talk in the only way that they know how, the only way thet the General and the Knight have ever known.  
Sometimes the words they allow to tumble in to the air that hangs heavily between them, sometimes what is said makes no sense – not yet. But what they now know is more than they acknowledged a cycle before which is more than the cycle before that and before that and before that.

Another detail of a whispered past, secrets exchanged in the heavy of the dark empty air between the two. Another part of shared stories that they will never allow to complete outside of each other about the people that they were, the people they killed to be who they are, where they are now.

\---

 


End file.
